


Предначертано судьбой

by trololonasty



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Он знает, что она ещё не готова это услышать.





	Предначертано судьбой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meant to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481864) by sarcastic_fina. 



Он знает, что она ещё не готова это услышать. Ей это не понравится, возможно, она даже отдалится от него, если узнает. Никаких обязательств, подарков, празднований или годовщин. Но с течением времени он понимает, что им стоит пересмотреть условия этой сделки. Она говорит, что ему следует быть осторожнее, иначе она может подумать, что он влюбляется в неё. У него для неё важная новость: это уже случилось. Женское общество никогда особенно не смущало его. Он умел обходиться с женщинами, будучи обаятельным с малых лет – качество, которое с возрастом проявлялось только сильнее. Он не сомневался, что его внешность и деньги тоже играли не последнюю роль, но Хлою мало волновало и то, и другое, несмотря на то, что она пользовалась его капиталом в начале их общения. По какой-то непонятной причине рядом с ней он чувствует себя неопытным юнцом, чего, признаться, с ним ещё не бывало. Он не всегда может подобрать нужные слова или найти к ней нужный подход; он не хочет давить на неё, заставляя выйти из зоны комфорта, пока в этом не появится крайней необходимости. Так что он немного путается в словах, что всегда забавит её, вызывая на её лице улыбку, и неловко улыбается в ответ; для него это в новинку, и, несмотря на смущение, ему это даже нравится. Ему нравится, что с ней он – другой, что вместе они – другие.        

Вообще-то он знал, что это случится. Одна дружба с ней уже научила его многому, так что любые физические отношения непременно должны были вылиться в нечто большее. Но он не стал спорить, когда она настояла на том, чтобы не превращать это в нечто серьёзное, и, может быть, вначале он и сам поверил в то, что они просто весело проводят время вместе. Однако он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что от её улыбки его живот скручивался в узел, а её смех отдавался болью в груди. Просыпаясь посреди ночи, он не мог остановить себя от того, чтобы притянуть к себе её изящное тело, окружив его своим, как стеной. Держать её в своих объятиях казалось правильным, и она могла заканчивать за него предложения – он считал это знаком судьбы. Она знала его: его жизнь и секреты, ошибки и победы, – и никогда не восхваляла и не презирала его за них. Всё это она принимала как часть его самого, и он отвечал ей взаимностью.

Всё изменилось, когда он впервые прикоснулся к ней. Их первый поцелуй породил искру, и он, не возлагая никаких ожиданий, позволил ей разгореться, понимая, что это было не то, чего она ожидала или хотела. Он позволил себе упасть, не позаботившись о том, чтобы обеспечить мягкое приземление, и пускай ему будет больно, пускай даже это выйдет ему боком, он знал, что это – стоит того. Она стоит того. Она ещё не поняла, или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Но она обязательно поймёт. Не может быть, чтобы она не чувствовала того же. Не с их взаимопониманием и сходством характеров, не после того, как она доверила ему подхватить её, будто точно знала, что он окажется рядом. Не когда она так целует его, растягивая удовольствие и время, обнимает его, улыбается для него, не когда её пальцы так идеально переплетаются с его. Не когда она с закрытыми глазами тянется к нему в ночи, не говоря ничего, кроме «Олли», и ждёт, пока он притянет её к себе, согреет, обнимет, защитит, убаюкает.    

У них не всё будет идеально, и вряд ли они будут жить в гармонии, но они станут лучше, и они будут любить. Так, как, он знает, им предначертано судьбой.  

 

 


End file.
